Gallery of services found on logo signs off the Lincoln Highway
Logo signs were launched on the Lincoln Highway in 1970. Attractions Discovery Zone balloons.jpeg|Discovery Zone (1990-1995) Discovery Zone 1995-1997 logo.jpeg|Discovery Zone (1995-1997) Final DZ logo.jpeg|Discovery Zone (1997-1999) DZ Discovery Zone!.jpeg|Discovery Zone (1999-2005) DZ 2005-2010 logo.png|Discovery Zone (2005-2010) DZ 2010-2013 logo.png|Discovery Zone (2010-2013) DZ 2013 logo.png|Discovery Zone (2013-present) Giggles Play Station.png|Giggles Play Station JeepersLogo21.png|Jeepers! Lasertorn old logo.jpg|Lasertron (1988-1993) Lasertron logo 90s.gif|Lasertron (1993-2001) Lasertron logo.jpg|Lasertron (2001-present) Marcade.jpeg|Marcade Family Fun Center Sega Playport.png|Sega Playport U's Place Logo.gif|U's Place Camping Lodging Shoney's Inn logo.png|Shoney's Inn (black) Shoney's Inn.jpeg|Shoney's Inn (red) Shopping 77Kids logo 2.jpg|77 Kids (2007-2010) 77 kids logo.jpeg|77 Kids (2010-2012) 77kids-2012-logo.jpg|77 Kids (2012-present) Abercrombie and Fitch logo.gif|Abercrombie & Fitch Abercrombie kids logo (no moose).jpg|Abercrombie Kids (1998-present) Aerie_logo.png|Aerie (2006-2014) Aerie_logo.jpg|Aerie (2014-present) Aeropostale logo.jpeg|Aeropostale (1987-2016) Aero-logo.png|Aeropostale (2016-2017) Aeropostale 2017.jpeg|Aeropostale (2017-present) American Apparel.jpeg|American Apparel American Eagle Outfitters 1982 logo.png|American Eagle Outfitters (1977-1985) American Eagle Outfitters logo.png|American Eagle Outfitters (1985-2018) American Eagle.png|American Eagle Outfitters (2018-present) American Girl logo.jpeg|American Girl Ames logo.png|Ames Baby Gap logo.gif|Baby Gap Babies R Us 1996.png|Babies "R" Us (1996-2007) Babies R Us.svg.png|Babies "R" Us (2007-present) BigKmart.png|Big Kmart (1997-2002) Big Kmart 2002.png|Big Kmart (2002-2004) Current Big Kmart Logo.png|Big Kmart (2004-present) Brothers The Endless Adventure logo.jpg|Brothers (2011-2013) Brothers store logo.png|Brothers (2013-present) Express.jpeg|Express Fashion Bug 1960.jpeg|Fashion Bug (1965-2005) Fashion Bug 2005.jpeg|Fashion Bug (2005-present) Fay's Drugs logo.png|Fay's Drugs GameStop logo.png|GameStop Gap logo.png|Gap (1986-present) Gap Kids 1980s logo.gif|Gap Kids (1984-1986) Gap Kids logo.gif|Gap Kids (1986-present) Gilly Hicks logo.png|Gilly Hicks 1000px-GNC_Logo.svg.png|GNC Gymboree logo.jpg|Gymboree Hills logo.png|Hills Hot_Topic_2009.png|Hot Topic (2009-present) Justice logo.jpg|Justice (2004-present) justice-brothers.jpg|Justice & Brothers (2013-present) Kids R Us red logo.jpeg|Kids "R" Us (1983-1985) Kids R Us.png|Kids "R" Us (1985-1998) Kids R Us 1998.jpeg|Kids "R" Us (1998-2007) Kids R Us current logo.png|Kids "R" Us (2007-present) Kmart original logo.png|Kmart (1962-1990) Kmart logo 1990s.png|Kmart (1990-2002) Kamrt2002.png|Kmart (2002-2004) Kmart logo.png|Kmart (2004-present) Limited.jpeg|The Limited Limted Too logo.jpg|Limited Too Lipsy London.jpeg|Lipsy London New York & Company.jpeg|New York & Company (1965-2012) NY&C New York & Company.png|New York & Company (2012-2016) NY&C.jpeg|New York & Company (2016-present) P.S. from Aeropostale logo.jpg|P.S. from Aeropostale (2009-present) Ruum logo.png|Ruum American Kid's Wear (2013-present) Sears1963.png|Sears (1965-1984) Sears 1984-1994 logo.png|Sears (1984-1994) Sears 1994-2004 logo.png|Sears (1994-2004) Sears logo 2004.png|Sears (2004-2010) Sears logo 2010.png|Sears (2010-2019) Sears 2019.png|Sears (2019-present) Super Kmart Center.png|Super Kmart (1993-1997, 2001-2002) SuperK.gif|Super Kmart (1997-2001) Super Kmart Center (green and gray logo).png|Super Kmart (2002-2004) Current Super Kmart logo.png|Super Kmart (2004-present) Toys R Us 1970s.png|Toys "R" Us (1976-1980) Toys R Us 1980.png|Toys "R" Us (1980-1986) Toys R Us 1986.png|Toys "R" Us (1986-1999) Toys R Us 2007.png|Toys "R" Us (1999-2007) Toys R Us.png|Toys "R" Us (2007-present) Tweens R Us logo.png|Tweens "R" Us (1991-present) WHBM (1985).jpeg|White House Black Market (1985-2016) WHBM (2016).png|White House Black Market (2016-present) Zellers75.svg.png|Zellers Food Another Castle logo.png|Another Castle (2003-present) Arby's 1964 Logo.jpeg|Arby's (1965-1969) Arby's logo.png|Arby's (1969-2012) Arby's 2012 Logo.png|Arby's (2012-2013) Arby's 2013.png|Arby's (2013-present) BR Old.jpeg|Baskin-Robbins (1965-1994) Baskin Robbins old logo.png|Baskin-Robbins (1994-2006) Baskin Robbins (2006).png|Baskin-Robbins (2006-2010) Baskin Robbins (2006) (Rectangle).jpeg|Baskin-Robbins (2010-2013) Baskin Robbins (2006) (Circle).png|Baskin-Robbins (2013-2018) Baskin Robbins (2018).jpeg|Baskin-Robbins (2018-present) Baskin-Robbins logo (Dairy Queen lookalike).jpeg|Baskin-Robbins (Dairy Queen lookalike) Blimpie Base.jpeg|Blimpie (1965-1970) Blimpie 1970.png|Blimpie (1970-2005) Blimpielogo.jpeg|Blimpie (2005-2009) New-blimpie-logo.png|Blimpie (2009-2014) BLIMPIELOGO.png|Blimpie (2014-present) Boston-Chicken-Logo.png|Boston Market (1985-1995) Boston Market.png|Boston Market (1995-2006) Boston Market 2000s.jpeg|Boston Market (2006-2011) BOSTONMARKET3D.png|Boston Market (2011-2018) BOSTONMARKETROTISSERIEKITCHEN.png|Boston Market (2018-present) Breadeaux Pizza.png|Breadeaux Pizza Burger King 1957.png|Burger King (1965-1969) Burger King 1969.png|Burger King (1969-1994) Burger King logo (1994).png|Burger King (1994-1999) Burger King Logo.png|Burger King (1999-present) Burger King logo (Dairy Queen lookalike).jpeg|Burger King (Dairy Queen lookalike #1) Burger King logo (Dairy Queen lookalike) 2.jpeg|Burger King (Dairy Queen lookalike #2) Burger King logo (McDonald's lookalike).jpeg|Burger King (McDonald's lookalike) Burger Queen logo.jpeg|Burger Queen Chi-Chi's logo (Printed).png|Chi-Chi's Chick-Fil-A logo (KFC lookalike).jpeg|Chick-Fil-A (KFC lookalike) CEC 1977.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1977-1981) CEC 1981.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1981-1984) CEC 1984.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1984-1989) CEC 1989.jpeg|Chuck E. Cheese's (1989-1994) CEC 1994 Prototype.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1994-1998) CEC 1998 without slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1998-2004) ChuckECheeses2004Logo.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (2004-2012) Chuck E Cheese 2012.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (2012-2017) CEC Pizzeria & Games.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (2017-2019) CEC.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (2019-present) First Church's logo.png|Church's Chicken (1965-1972) Church's Chicken (1972).png|Church's Chicken (1972-1977) ChurchsFriedChicken.jpeg|Church's Chicken (1977-1989) Church's old.jpeg|Church's Chicken (1989-1991) Church's Chicken 1991.png|Church's Chicken (1991-2000) Churchslogo.png|Church's Chicken (2000-2019) Church's Chicken 2019.png|Church's Chicken (2019-present) Cinnabon 94.jpeg|Cinnabon (1994-1998) Cinnabon 1998.png|Cinnabon (1998-2016) Cinnabon 2016.png|Cinnabon (2016-present) Dairy Queen 1960.png|Dairy Queen (1960-2001) DQ Logo 2001.png|Dairy Queen (2001-2007) Dairy Queen logo.png|Dairy Queen (2007-present) Dairy Queen logo (Baskin-Robbins lookalike).jpeg|Dairy Queen (Baskin-Robbins lookalike) Dairy Queen Brazier.png|Dairy Queen Grill & Chill (1969-2007) Dairy Queen Grill and Chill.png|Dairy Queen Grill & Chill (2007-present) Domino's Pizza logo (Pizza Hut lookalike).jpeg|Domino's Pizza (Pizza Hut lookalike) Dunkin 60s.png|Dunkin' Donuts (1965-1976) Dunkin' Donuts Logo.png|Dunkin' Donuts (1976-2002) Dunkin' Donuts 2002.png|Dunkin' Donuts (2002-2007) Dunkin' Donuts.png|Dunkin' Donuts (2007-2019) Dunkin 2019.png|Dunkin' Donuts (2019-present) Dunkin' Donuts logo (Krispy Kreme lookalike).jpeg|Dunkin' Donuts (Krispy Kreme lookalike) Friendly's.jpeg|Friendly's FuddruckersOld.jpeg|Fuddruckers (1979-1990) Fuddruckerslogo.jpeg|Fuddruckers (1990-2010) Fuddruckers logo.png|Fuddruckers (2010-2018) Fudds-logo-2018.png|Fuddruckers (2018-present) Old godfathers pizza logo.png|Godfather's Pizza (1973-2001) Godfather's Pizza.jpeg|Godfather's Pizza (2001-2010) Godfather's Pizza.png|Godfather's Pizza (2010-present) Hard Rock Cafe.png|Hard Rock Cafe Hungry Jack's 1971-1994.png|Hungry Jack's (1971-1994) Hungry Jack's.png|Hungry Jack's (1994-2003) Hungry Jack's 2003.png|Hungry Jack's (2003-present) Jreck Subs logo.gif|Jreck Subs Krispy Kreme logo (Dunkin' Donuts lookalike).jpeg|Krispy Kreme (Dunkin' Donuts lookalike) LuLu's.jpeg|Lucy Buffett's LuLu's (1999-2018) All new lulus.png|Lucy Buffett's LuLu's (2018-present) Major Magic's All Star Pizza Revue logo.jpeg|Major Magic's All Star Pizza Revue McDonald's 1960 Logo (No Circle).png|McDonald's (1965-1968) McDonald's 1968.png|McDonald's (1968-1983) McDonald's 1983 logo.png|McDonald's (1983-2014) McDonald's Golden Arches.png|McDonald's (2015-present) McDonald's logo (Burger King lookalike).jpeg|McDonald's (Burger King lookalike) Mighty Taco.png|Mighty Taco Miyabi.jpeg|Miyabi Kyoto Japenese Steak & Seafood House Hot Dog Construction Company 1992.jpeg|Oscar Mayer Hot Dog Construction Company (1992-2010) Hot Dog Construction Company 2010.jpeg|Oscar Mayer Hot Dog Construction Company (2010-present) Panda Express 1983.png|Panda Express (1983-2009) Panda Express logo.png|Panda Express (2009-2014) Panda Express 2014.png|Panda Express (2014-present) Pizza Bell (purple).jpeg|Pizza Bell (purple) Pizza Bell (red and green).jpeg|Pizza Bell (red and green) Pizza Hut (1958).png|Pizza Hut (1965-1973) Pizzahut1973.png|Pizza Hut (1973-1975) Pizza Hut (Old).png|Pizza Hut (1975-1999) Pizza Hut.png|Pizza Hut (1999-2008) Pizza hut logo.png|Pizza Hut (2008-2010) Pizza Hut logo 2010 North America.png|Pizza Hut (2010) Pizza Hut (2010).png|Pizza Hut (2010-2014) Pizza Hut (February 2014).png|Pizza Hut (2014) Pizza Hut logo.png|Pizza Hut (2014-2019) Pizza Hut (New).png|Pizza Hut (2019-present) Pizza Hut logo (Domino's Pizza lookalike).jpeg|Pizza Hut (Domino's Pizza lookalike) Pizzaexpressoriginal.png|PizzaExpress Quiznos 1981.png|Quiznos (1981-1987) Quiznos 1987.png|Quiznos (1987-1991) Quiznos 1991.png|Quiznos (1991-1994) Quiznos 1994.png|Quiznos (1994-1998) Quiznos subs logo.png|Quiznos (1998-2002) Quiznos Subs logo.jpeg|Quiznos (2002-2006) Quiznos 2006.png|Quiznos (2006-present) Salvatore's logo.jpeg|Salvatore's Old Fashioned Pizzeria Sbarro logo.jpeg|Sbarro (1965-1997) Sbarro logo.png|Sbarro (1997-2015) Sbarro Logo 2015.png|Sbarro (2015-present) Starbucks Original.png|Starbucks (1971-1987) Starbucks-1987.png|Starbucks (1987-1992) Starbucks Coffee Logo.png|Starbucks (1992-2011) Starbucks (2011).png|Starbucks (2011-present) SUBWAYFIRST.png|Subway (1968-1969) Alternative subway logo.png|Subway (1969-2002) Subway 2002.png|Subway (2002-2015) Subway 2015.png|Subway (2015-2016) Subway 2016.png|Subway (2016-present) Subway logo (Jimmy John's lookalike).jpeg|Subway (Jimmy John's lookalike) Superpretzel.jpeg|SuperPretzel Tacobell60s.jpeg|Taco Bell (1965-1972) Tacobelllogo1972.png|Taco Bell (1972-1985) Tacobelllogo1985.png|Taco Bell (1985-1992) Taco Bell - 1992.png|Taco Bell (1992-1994) Taco Bell.png|Taco Bell (1994-2012) Taco Bell (black and white).jpeg|Taco Bell (2012-2016) Taco Bell 2016.png|Taco Bell (2016-present) Old TB Express.jpeg|Taco Bell Express (1985-1994) Taco Bell Express logo.jpeg|Taco Bell Express (1994-2012) Taco Bell Express 2012.jpeg|Taco Bell Express (2012-2016) Taco Bell Express 2016.jpeg|Taco Bell Express (2016-present) Taco Dell logo.png|Taco Dell Tobacco Road.jpeg|Tobacco Road Sports Cafe Tom Wahl's logo.png|Tom Wahl's Underground Railroad 1985 Logo.png|Underground Railroad (1985-2002) Underground Railroad Restaurant Logo.png|Underground Railroad (2002-2015) Underground Railroad Restaurant Logo_2015.png|Underground Railroad (2015-2016) Wendys1969.png|Wendy's (1969-1971) Wendys1971.png|Wendy's (1971-1975) Wendys1975.png|Wendy's (1975-1978) Wendys1978.png|Wendy's (1978-1983) Wendy's logo.png|Wendy's (1983-2007) Wendyslogo2007.png|Wendy's (2007-2013) Wendy's.png|Wendy's (2013-present) Gas BP Logo 5.png|BP (1965-1989) BP (Old).png|BP (1989-2000) BP logo.svg.png|BP (2000-present) Esso-logo.png|Esso Getty Logo.png|Getty Oil Stewshop.jpeg|Stewart's Shops See also * Gallery of services found on logo signs off Interstate 80 * Gallery of services found on logo signs off U.S. Route 30 Category:Galleries Category:Lincoln Highway Category:Logo galleries